For more than 30 years, the Integrated Training Program in Diabetes, Endocrinology and Metabolism (DEM) has supported and enhanced research training in DEM for predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees at University of California San Francisco. Track 1, the predoctoral training path, operates with the UCSF Biomedical Sciences Graduate Program, which trains students for research careers investigating basic mechanisms of human physiology and disease, to integrate training and strengthen opportunities for graduate students interested in research careers in DEM. Postoctoral training includes two tracks. Track 2 supports mentored postdoctoral research training in DEM. Track 3 combines clinical and research training for physician-scientists. Postdoctoral trainees in Track 2 or 3 may train in the Basic Investigator or Clinical Investigator Pathways. Both pathways provide a combination of didactic (seminars, lectures, journal clubs) and individually-mentored research training. Training for Clinical Investigators includes courses in Epidemiology, Biostatistics, and Clinical Study Design. All predoctoral and postdoctoral DEM trainees participate in seminars on the Ethics and Responsible Conduct of Science. Trainees work with a large, accomplished, and interactive DEM faculty drawn from 13 academic departments and 7 Organized Research Units/Institutes across UCSF. The majority (91%) of the predoctoral trainees who have earned their PhDs are now in postdoctoral research fellowships or academic research faculty positions. Of the postdoctoral trainees who completed their fellowships during this funding period, 69% hold academic faculty positions, and 59% remain in research. New improvements to the DEM Program include a formal Career Mentoring Program, a new summer research program for medical students, an annual retreat, increased integration with the NIH/NIDDK-supported UCSF Diabetes and Endocrinology Center (DERC) and expansion to the new basic science campus at UCSF Mission Bay. Together these changes enhance the already strong DEM Training Program and will expand future opportunities in DEM for both predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees at UCSF.